This invention relates, generally, to innovations and improvements in corner edge protectors for lading when tie down cables are drawn tight over the corner edges of the lading to secure the lading, such as lumber, in position during transit on a cargo vehicle such as the flat bed of a bulkhead flat car having a center beam and a line of upstanding center posts to which the free ends of the tie down cables can be secured while their opposite ends are winched tight. More particularly, the invention relates to such lading corner edge protectors which may be readily installed on, and manually removed from tie down cables but which due to the stiffness of such cables will not otherwise separate from the cables after installation thereon. If corner edge protectors are not used, the corner edges of lading such as lumber, will usually be mutilated during the installation and tightening of the tie down cables and additionally during transit,
Heretofore, lading corner edge protectors formed of steel or a rigid plastic material have been found deficient or objectionable in one or more respects which will be mentioned below in setting forth the advantages and improvements provided by the corner edge protectors of the present invention,
The corner edge protectors of the present invention are generally L-shaped and are relatively wide and thin and formed of a durable plastic, preferably, semi-rigid polyurethane. The leg of the corner protector of the present invention which engages the vertical edge of a lading corner is provided with a cable-locking or retaining hook-shaped tab which may be bendable. Once a corner protector of the present invention has been attached to a tie down cable, it will not come off from the cable unless deliberately removed. The legs of the corner protectors of the invention which engage the top or horizontal side of a lading corner edge are preferably provided with cushion formations which are depressed when a tie down cable is tightened over the corner edge.
Lading corner protectors of the present invention formed of a durable semi-rigid or rigid plastic will withstand the elements including rain, snow and ice and a wide range of temperatures from well below to well above freezing as well as sunlight and exposure to grease, oil and various forms of dirt in conditions encountered in use. The cushion formations on the lading corner protectors which are engaged by tightened tie down cables do not take a permanent set even though they are subjected to deformation over long periods of time.
While the corner protectors are generally L-shaped, the ones formed of semi-rigid plastic are sufficiently deformable and tough so that even if they happen to be run over by the wheel of a vehicle such as a forklift and deformed to the point that they are essentially flattened, they will regain their L-shaped configuration once the load is removed.
In view of the foregoing considerations, it will be seen that the object of the invention, generally stated, is the provision of inexpensive lading corner edge protectors which are formed of durable plastic and are characterized by having integrally formed cable-locking or retaining hook-shaped tabs by which they can be releasably secured to a lading tie down cable without having to disassemble the cable assembly. Preferably, they have cable cushions which are engaged and depressed when the cable ties are drawn taut thereon, and which are resistant to a wide range of environmental conditions and materials to which they may be exposed and subjected during prolonged use.
For a more complete understanding of the nature and scope of the invention, reference may now be had to the following detailed description of presently preferred embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: